


Her Guardian

by DorkSeverus04, DreamingParadise14



Series: White Rose Fanfics - Multichapter [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Flashbacks, Former Angel!Weiss, Grief, Guardian Angel!Ruby, Mention Of Homophobia, PTSD, Unconditional Love, angel au, mention of suicide, mentions of domestic abuse, slowly rewriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingParadise14/pseuds/DreamingParadise14
Summary: Weiss broke her promise to Ruby, but that doesn't mean that Ruby has to break hers to Weiss as her guardian angel. She loves her more than words will ever be able to explain, but she has to accept the fact that Weiss doesn't remember her. And, she probably never will...
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Fanfics - Multichapter [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214





	Her Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Rewriting

_ The God of Light, the creator of Life, ruled the Afterlife with an iron fist, accepting only the purest of hearts into his realm. His word was Law, and any person who dared to defy him was sent to Hell where His little brother, the God of Darkness, ruled the Underworld.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ His little Brother was jealous of His elder Brother’s abilities. Why should He be the one who is worshipped by Mankind? He had been there while Light was creating this world, He had witnessed every single of His creations and even offered some of His own. He often supported Light’s decisions and never once spoke out against him, so why did He not receive any recognition? _

_ Light claimed that it would be best if Mankind did not know of the evil that Darkness had placed within them, and while he understood why, Light’s dismissal of Darkness’ creation didn’t sit well with him. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Irked by the Power that had gone to His Brother’s head, the God of Darkness challenged Light to a Heaven and Hell war every ten years, hoping to someday open His Brother’s eyes and return to His glorious rule alongside Him. Unfortunately, Light did not see the same way and declared the Underworld as sworn enemies against the Afterlife. _

_ Specialized ranks were assigned; in the Afterlife, rankings listed in the books were only given to low-ranking Angels, while an entire other military-like class were assembled and trained for War.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Outraged with His Brother for His plan, Darkness applied the same to the Underworld. Unlike Light, Darkness didn’t choose randomly from his domain, he only decided upon the strongest, he chose those with hatred in their hearts, promising them that if they won the War he would reincarnate them so that they may seek their Revenge against those who wronged them. _ _  
  
_

_ Light did not approve of the way his Brother ran things and decided to make the better of the idea. When an Angel dies, they are either reincarnated as a lower-class Angel or given the chase to return to Earth for a Second Chance. He hoped those Angels he sent to Earth would help the Demons right their wrongs so that they find Eternal Peace. _

_ But Darkness would not make it so easy… For each Angel returned to Earth, there would be a swarm of Demons following them, but he refused to allow His Brother to learn of it and made the attacks seem like simple accidents that happened in everyday Life. _

_ Despite his best attempts, Light discovered what Darkness had been doing and assigned a new rank: Guardian Angels.  _

* * *

“Ms. Schnee?” 

Silver eyes open and shift upwards as a white-eyed Angel with a golden-rimmed cloak approaches them, his hands tucked neatly behind him and his head held high. 

“General Alba.”

The person above her says formally, nudging the younger Angel off of her lap and standing to greet the General. The silver-eyed woman frowns suspiciously, eyeing the General when he addresses her wife. He never comes to visit the lower-class Angels…    
  
“Officer Berin has been relieved of his duties as Commander, he has retired. I understand that he trained you to become a Warrior Angel?”

Dread settles in the pit of her stomach, fearing for the worst. If her wife’s master has retired, that could only mean one thing… She rises to her feet and comes to her wife’s side, glancing between her and the General quietly.

“I have. Is there anything I can do, Sir?”

Her wife’s voice sounds hopeful, however her expression remains neutral. She reaches out to grasp the other woman’s hand, but as soon as their fingers brush, the Warrior Angel apprentice rejects and pulls her hand to her side. Ruby’s hand clenches and she locks her gaze on the General, untrusting of his intentions.

“Officer Berin’s Platoon is in need of a new Commander. I believe you would be the most suitable option as he has taught you everything he knows.”

Her eyes widen  incredulously u pon hearing the General’s ridiculous request. Surely her wife wouldn’t accept it, right? She couldn’t! She could die! “What? Weiss, no! You can’t do that! Sir, she hasn’t completed her training-”

“Ruby.” Weiss interrupts, confirming her worst fear; “It would be an honor, General Alba.”

“Excellent.” General Alba says without emotion, disregarding Ruby’s outburst and facing away from them. “I shall send Nadira to retrieve you at Noon.” He stretches his large, grey wings and within a flash, the General vanishes, leaving the two Angels alone.

Ruby moves to stand in front of her wife, who met her eyes with a silent question flickering through them. “Weiss, you can’t.” She whispers, her voice laced with concern and dread, “Please. What if you get hurt? You haven’t fully mastered how to absorb the Demon’s attack yet.”

Disappointment is evident in Weiss’ eyes and she turns away from her, her shoulders slumping and her gaze downcast. Ruby reaches to place her hand on the woman’s shoulder, attempting to support her. She knew that to become Commander was Weiss’ main goal, but she just wasn’t  _ ready _ . Weiss shook her head and straightened her posture, brushing the woman’s hand away. “I will be fine, Ruby.” 

_ “I will be fine. Ruby.”  _ Ruby’s body tenses as a blurred image flashed through her head, the same words echoing repeatedly in a haunting voice; found herself standing in a familiar place, staring at the raging waters below.  _ “We will be fine… We can’t let those-” _

“It is my responsibility.” Ruby blinks and snaps herself back to reality, finding that Weiss was looking at her. “Soon, it will be yours as a Guardian Angel.”

The silver-eyed Angel’s chest tightened, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. “But, I don’t want to lose you… Not again.”    
  
Weiss offered her a tiny, knowing smile. “You won’t lose me, I promise.”

Oh, how badly she wants to believe her… But, she has to trust in her wife’s abilities, despite her gut pleading for her not to.  


* * *

“I can’t believe you did it!” 

Ruby swings the door shut behind her, giggling alongside her wife as a pair of strong, yet gentle arms embraced her and dragged her down onto the soft couch below. Ruby adjusts herself to straddle the other Angel, sitting above her and grinning at her. “You really passed the test!” She leans down and gives her wife a quick kiss, which was momentarily reciprocated. “I’m so proud of you!”

Weiss reaches up and thumps the woman’s forehead, “I told you I could do it,” she scoffs in mock offense, “that will teach you not to believe in me!”   
  
Ruby smirks, “Oh, so I shouldn’t believe in you?” Weiss frowned at her in disapproval of her joke. “Come on, babe, don’t look at me like that! I’m sorry, forgive me?” Her smile was contagious, causing the corners of Weiss’ lips to twitch in amusement. “I knew you could do it! I’m your biggest fan, remember?”

The older Angel snorts and threw her head back against the couch cushions. “Ruby Rose, what on Earth am I going to do with you?”

“We’re not on Earth anymore, my dear.” Ruby jokes again, receiving another playfuly swat. “Okay, okay, no more jokes.” She laughs, resting herself gently against Weiss’ body, draping her dark-tipped wings comfortably across the couch. 

“Well,” she purrs playfully, hearing the woman’s breath hitch beneath her, “you could kiss me? I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” Her hands carefully slide under the Warrior’s dress and her fingers ghost across Weiss’ flawless, pale skin. 

Her hands are swatted away and she lifts her gaze to meet Weiss’ glare, “It is illegal to act upon Lust, Ruby.” She informs her sternly, her glare unrelenting. Ruby raises a brow in disbelief. It wouldn’t be the first time they acted upon it. Besides, the Angel Overlord, or whatever he’s called, doesn’t see everything you do.

Weiss continues. “I’m not just your wife now, I am a Command-” Ruby rolls her eyes and leans in and her lips meet with Weiss’ in a passionate kiss, startling the woman and causing her to jerk up in surprise. “Ruby Rose!”

The mentioned woman giggles seeing the horrified expression on Weiss’ face. “What’re you gonna do?” She asks playfully, “Report me to the Angel Council for loving my wife?” 

“Do not tempt me.” Weiss answers as Ruby leans in for another sweet kiss, her silver eyes full of affection. Weiss rests her back against the cushions again, her arms softly sliding around Ruby’s shoulders to deepen the kiss. She pulls away abruptly, leaving the silver-eyed Angel disappointed. “I might do just that.”

Ruby laughs. “Ah well, it’ll be worth it.”

“Ruby.” 

Weiss places her palm tenderly against Ruby’s lips to prevent another kiss, the named Angel meets her eyes questioningly and scrambles off of her, allowing the newly assigned Commander to sit up. 

“I was only appointed Commander because the War is next week.” Weiss explains, watching as horror and realization washes through the woman’s silver gaze. “I need to spend the following days training if I want to be any bit useful during battle.”

The brunette shakes her head, processing the explanation before finally reaching acceptance. She has to trust her. Weiss will be okay. “When do you leave?” She murmurs hesitantly, breathing in deeply as an attempt to relax her nerves. 

Weiss would be fine… She has to be.

“Tomorrow morning.” Weiss whispers. Ruby bites her lip and Weiss weakly smiles, trying to reassure her. “I will be alright, darling.”

Ruby lets out a breath. “Yeah,” she agrees, “you’ll be fine, Weiss.” She looks at her with a confident smile. “Look at all the work you’ve done as an apprentice!” Weiss nods slowly, seemingly expecting Ruby to somehow break. “I’ll be waiting for you… when you come home.” 

Weiss swallows hard and shifts her eyes momentarily to regain her senses. “Ruby.” She rests her hands on her wife’s hips, “I’ll come home, I  _ promise _ .”  


* * *

Since Weiss had left for training, they’d only had forty-five minutes to chat over the Link before it was time for the trainees to recharge their Energies, which were quickly depleted during training and being increased towards a higher level each time they refilled. 

Their Energy was the equivalent to a human’s natural Aura, created from the manifestation of their former living Soul. A Warrior Angel’s Energy was levelled up by using an artificial generator, offering them a higher supply to burn off during battle as an attempt to prevent countless Angels from dying on the battlefield. 

The Link was the connection between two Energies, similar to a human’s mystical psychic abilities, a Link allowed two Angels to communicate through their thoughts. Ruby often used hers with Weiss for inappropriate messages, nobody else could hear them so why not use it towards her advantage? Sure, it made Weiss flustered and distracted, but that was the interesting part!

It’s been a week in a half since Weiss departed, their Link grows weaker the further Weiss travels from home. Ruby fears that eventually it would become so faint it would simply disappear, thus breaking her connection with her beloved wife. 

Was it so wrong to want to hear her voice every night? 

The previous night, Ruby hadn’t heard a single word from her wife, but she could still feel the existence of the Link between the two of them, so it hadn’t vanished… She didn’t sleep at all as there was something nagging at the back of her mind…

All through the day, it’d bothered it as somehow she felt as though something wasn’t right. It’d distracted her from her Guardian Angel training, to which Yang had taken note of and wrote everything down for her to study later. 

She finally returned home to study when she heard a quiet, vague apology whisper in the back of her mind. Registering it as Weiss’ voice, she attempted to reach out to her. Only to discover that the Link simply wasn’t there… 

“Ruby!”

Her head jerks up, hearing a familiar voice outside and a cold wave courses through her, fear pooling inside of her chest. She slides the door open to see a red headed angel flying towards her, their face grief stricken and sympathetic. 

_ ‘No…’  _

“It’s your wife.” Pyrrha whispered sorrowfully. “She’s-”

_ ‘No!’  _ Ruby swings the door open and her dark-tipped wings carry her through the skies as quickly as they could, rushing towards the battlefield as agony tore at her heart. She shouldn’t have let her go, she knew she wasn’t up to par with her training yet, she  _ knew  _ this would happen!  _ ‘No, Gods, please, no.’  _

She can hear the others following behind her, calling her name as an attempt to get her to slow down. But Ruby only increases her pace and the world around her becomes a blur as everything speeds up, she eventually comes to stop at the edge of the battle field. Her stomach plummets when she sees the corpses of Warrior Angels and Demons scattered across the Heaven and Hell border.

They weren’t dead, but their souls were trapped between their world and another. Nobody knows what the other world is, they simply know it exists because the Angel Council was able to restore an Angel’s Soul to their heavenly form, or send them back to Earth.

“Ruby!” She turns to see Pyrrha across from her, Ruby’s eyes drift behind the red headed Angel to see two of their friends with their backs facing her. They were hiding something… Ruby’s wings spread out behind her and Pyrrha’s eyes widened, “Wait-” 

Just as the words exit her mouth, the younger Angel blasts off with a burst of speed, quickly carrying her towards the scene as dread fills the pit of her belly.

Nora looks up as Ruby lands behind her and she turns to face her. “Ruby…” She greets sadly. Ruby pays her no attention and strides forward, her eyes locking on the soulless body in front of them. She swears her own soul cracks and dissolves into a million pieces, leaving her entire being hollow. If she could cry, she would. 

This couldn’t be true… There was no way that the horrifying truth laying front of her was reality. Yet it was. Laying in front of her was the soulless body of her wife.

“Weiss…” 

She drops to her knees next to her wife’s faded body. Ruby slides her arms under Weiss’ body with shaky hands and pulls her close, reality settling in like an anchor in her chest. She wants to cry, she wants to scream and curse the Gods for taking her wife away from her… Again. But, she feels empty. 

Trembling fingers reach up and brush back dull white locks and trace over the Angel’s cheek. She couldn’t feel Weiss’ breath, there was no pulse whatsoever. Weiss was gone… 

“You promised…” She whispers, feeling blame tug at her Soul. This was her fault… She shouldn’t have let her go into battle before she was ready. Ruby buries her face into the body she holds tightly in her embrace, her entire being starting to quiver with anguish. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… This is all my fault…” 

Ruby feels an unwanted presence approaching her and she lets out a protective growl, lifting her head to see General Alba and Pyrrha standing before her. “You…” She snarls at the General. His expression was unsympathetic, but Pyrrha’s held grief and understanding. “She wasn’t ready! You forced her into a battle she wasn’t prepared for! You killed-” 

Ruby silences herself and fixes her attention on the ground before. There was no use in this… 

“Going into battle was Weiss’ choice,” Pyrrha says quietly as she kneels down across from her, keeping her distance from the grieving Angel. “But, what happens now falls to you as her wife…”

“If it were me, I would have her reborn as an Angel so that she may try to regain her position.” General Alba’s voice is cold. “But this is your choice. If she is reborn as an Angel, she will have no memory of her previous life, but she will have a role to fill.”

Pyrrha continues, “If she is reincarnated as a human, she has a chance to create a new life for herself on Earth. Either way, she will not remember you, Ruby.” 

Ruby scowls at General Alba and leans over Weiss’ body again, as if shielding her from him. She breathes in deeply, heaving as the options race through her mind. She shakes her head, if Weiss is reborn here, she would have a weight on her shoulders, and Ruby could lose her again… 

But, if she’s sent to Earth, she would be in control of her own fate. 

She swallows hard, looking Pyrrha in the eyes. She needs to say it before she regrets her decision. “C-can you send her back to Earth?” Pyrrha’s green eyes fill with an unreadable sadness and she nods. “Even if she won’t remember me.”

Pyrrha moves to place her hand on Weiss’ soulless body. “Alright,” she nods again, preparing herself, “but, Ruby, remember… Weiss does love you, whether she remembers you or not, you will remember…”

“I know,” Ruby answers, avoiding eye contact and waiting for everything to be over so she could go home and cry, “she’ll live a life without me… But, at least she’ll be alive…” 


End file.
